final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Descent Into Darkness/Gallery
Final Space S2 E12 1.png|The Crimson Light is on it’s way to Rugaro Final Space S2 E12 2.png|Where the last Dimensional Key can be found. Final Space S2 E12 3.png|The Happy Place is there too, with the four stolen keys on board. Final Space S2 E12 4.png|And time is running out; the planet is being sucked into a black hole called the Dark Zone. Final Space S2 E12 5.png|On the Happy Place, Sheryl leaves the keys with Todd, knowing Gary will come for them. Final Space S2 E12 6.png|Sheryl herself will go to Rugaro for the final key. If Gary goes after her first, she will bring him to Todd. Final Space S2 E12 7.png|Ash points out that, with Fox still injured, they are spread too thin to take on both Todd and Sheryl. Final Space S2 E12 8.png|Fortunately, Gary knows exactly who can help. The Resistance. Final Space S2 E12 9.png|The Resistance has just saved millions of people from the plague of mouth eyes, and Tribore is offered a scarf as gift of gratitude. Final Space S2 E12 10.png|Tribore isn’t impressed at first, but instantly changes his mind when he tries it on. Final Space S2 E12 11.png|Then Gary calls to ask for help fighting Todd and Sheryl. Tribore accepts. Final Space S2 E12 12.png|Ash doesn’t want to go after the keys. She’d rather watch her brother. Final Space S2 E12 13.png|Then Fox regains consciousness and instructs Ash to go with Little Cato. Final Space S2 E12 14.png|A.V.A. meanwhile has a private conversation with H.U.E.. She wants to experience for once what it is like to have a body, and actually feels jealous of H.U.E. On her request, H.U.E. lets her download herself into his body. Final Space S2 E12 15.png|Before they head out, Gary apologizes to Nightfall that he couldn’t be more like her Gary. And thanks her, for not running away when she found out. Final Space S2 E12 16.png|The final fight can begin. Final Space S2 E12 17.png|Gary, Nightfall and H.U.E. (+ A.V.A.) will go after Sheryl. Final Space S2 E12 18.png|While Little Cato, Ash, KVN and Mooncake will go after Todd. Final Space S2 E12 19.png|Gary makes a rather rough landing. Final Space S2 E12 20.png|As Little Cato and Ash discuss how to get onto the ship unnoticed, KVN orders Mooncake to blast a hole in the hull. Final Space S2 E12 21.png|Which alerts the Fluffles to the danger. Final Space S2 E12 22.png|Todd orders his men to kill the intruders Final Space S2 E12 23.png|Ash lashes out at the Fluffles. Final Space S2 E12 24.png|And the bodyparts are send flying everywhere. Final Space S2 E12 25.png|Gary and Nightfall follow a beam of green light to the Key’s location. It is being guarded by the planets natives; the Beforians. Final Space S2 E12 26.png|Their leader plans to send the key into the cosmos before the planet is destroyed. Final Space S2 E12 27.png|He doesn’t get the chance though; Sheryl shows up and kills him in cold blood. Final Space S2 E12 28.png|She takes the key, which starts a chain reaction that kills all the other Beforians. Final Space S2 E12 29.png|And they all disappear. Final Space S2 E12 30.png|Gary confronts his mother. She denies him the key, naturally. Final Space S2 E12 31.png|She explains that she needs the key to save John. Years ago, the grief over her lost husband made her an alcoholic. Final Space S2 E12 32.png|Then the titan Oreskis appeared to her, and offered her to get John back if she found the Dimensional Keys for him. Final Space S2 E12 33.png|He also told her Bolo was evil, and had to remain imprisoned. This naturally confuses Gary. Final Space S2 E12 34.png|On the Happy Place, Todd is in for an unpleasant surprise. The Resistance has arrived. Final Space S2 E12 35.png|And opens fire on The Happy Place. Final Space S2 E12 36.png|Now that Todd and his army will be taken care off, KVN scans for the keys. Final Space S2 E12 37.png|It takes him a while, but eventually he finds them. Final Space S2 E12 38.png|Gary still wants the keys, even if Bolo might be evil. Sheryl threaten to kill him if he gets closer. Final Space S2 E12 39.png|She knocks him down and takes out a sword. Final Space S2 E12 40.png|Nightfall draws her own weapon to defend Gary. Final Space S2 E12 41.png|Todd prepares to fight back. Final Space S2 E12 42.png|Tribore dodges the blast by lightfolding, despite warnings from Thud that this will take them off course. Final Space S2 E12 43.png|And it does; Tribore’s ship crashes straight into the Happy Place. Final Space S2 E12 44.png|The resistance soldiers can now attack the ship from within. Final Space S2 E12 45.png|Sheryl and Nightfall fight. Final Space S2 E12 46.png|Sheryl however is the more skilled fighter, and injures Nightfall. Final Space S2 E12 47.png|Gary takes over the fight, but he’s even less of a match for Sheryl. Final Space S2 E12 48.png|However, in the struggle he manages to take the Dimensional Key from her. Final Space S2 E12 49.png|Sheryl jumps on Gary, causing him to lose the key. Final Space S2 E12 50.png|Which falls off a cliff, onto a rock floating in lava. Final Space S2 E12 51.png|Gary orders H.U.E. to retrieve the key. A.V.A. helps out by giving H.U.E. an upgrade. Final Space S2 E12 52.png|He can fly now. Final Space S2 E12 53.png|Nightfall draws a gun and disarms Sheryl. Final Space S2 E12 54.png|Round two. Final Space S2 E12 55.png|Sheryl wins again and takes Nightfall hostage. Gary begs her to stop. Final Space S2 E12 56.png|Sheryl orders Gary to surrender himself and the key. Nightfall however uses this moment of distraction to break free. Final Space S2 E12 57.png|Wasting no time, Gary impales Sheryl with Nightfall’s staff. Final Space S2 E12 58.png|Ash stops Little Cato from getting the keys; any living thing will be thorn apart by the energy field protecting the keys. Final Space S2 E12 59.png|Fortunately, KVN does not qualify as a living thing. Final Space S2 E12 60.png|Unfortunately, the energy sends KVN out of control. Little Cato and Ash are not sure if they should save him though; Gary would be grateful if they didn’t. Final Space S2 E12 61.png|Mooncake is willing to help however, and sucks KVN towards himself. Final Space S2 E12 62.png|Keys retrieved. Final Space S2 E12 63.png|Tribore has made his way to the bridge, where he confronts Todd. Final Space S2 E12 64.png|He easily defeats the madman. Final Space S2 E12 65.png|Locks him in one of his own pods Final Space S2 E12 66.png|And launches him into space. Final Space S2 E12 67.png|With Sheryl incapacitated, Gary tears her a new one about what a horrible mother she was. Final Space S2 E12 68.png|His words actually seem to get through to her, and she sheds some tears. Final Space S2 E12 69.png|Gary frees Sheryl, but only so they can take her back to the Crimson Light. Final Space S2 E12 70.png|The planet begins to break up, and the key goes straight for a lava-fall. Final Space S2 E12 71.png|H.U.E. and A.V.A. safe the key just in time. Final Space S2 E12 72.png|While Little Cato tells Gary they got the other four keys. Final Space S2 E12 73.png|The Happy Place is destroyed as the Team Squad escapes on Tribore’s ship. Final Space S2 E12 74.png|And Rugaro disappears into the Dark Zone behind Gary, Nightfall, H.U.E. and Sheryl. Final Space S2 E12 75.png|Back on the Crimson Light, A.V.A. decides to spend the night with/in H.U.E. Final Space S2 E12 76.png|Sheryl is thrown into the brig. She’s still harboring hatred towards her son. Final Space S2 E12 77.png|Gary assigns KVN to her as her insanity avoidance companion. Just to annoy her further. Final Space S2 E12 78.png|Fox has recovered, and the Team Squad has all the keys. Final Space S2 E12 79.png|Time to free Bolo…even though he may not be on their side. Category:Episode Galleries